One Island
---- }} One Island (Japanese: １のしま Island 1), commonly referred to by fans as Knot Island (Japanese: むすびじま Bond Island), is the first island in the Sevii Islands archipelago. It is the most northwest of all the islands. One Island is an isolated little place, and most of the younger people living on the island are eager to leave for big cities. One Island is home to the Pokémon Network Center, run by Celio. The Net Center is located in the town of , on the south side of the island. The Pokémon Net Center has a large, long-distance trading machine that enables Trainers to trade Pokémon with others in the Hoenn and Orre regions. A small area extends to an island south of the town, called Treasure Beach, where valuable items, such as Big Pearls and Stardust, . There is an enormous volcano, Mt. Ember, at the very north tip of the island, and it is reachable via a path known as Kindle Road, which is popular for its hot springs. The hot springs on Kindle Road can restore energy and vitality to Pokémon. Mt. Ember makes the island a popular tourist spot thanks to the hot springs and climate. Luckily, Mt. Ember has not erupted in years. Although believed to be inactive, the tunnels beneath the volcano are still warm with geothermic energy that attracts Pokémon. Additionally, the presence of a legendary Pokémon on Mt. Ember keeps the peak ablaze with flames at night. Mt. Ember and One Island are home to in . Celio only completes the Net Center after the main character in Pokémon FireRed or LeafGreen brings him both the and the , found on Five Island and atop Mt. Ember, respectively. Locations on One Island * Treasure Beach * One Island (town) * Kindle Road * Mt. Ember In the anime One Island was seen in The Search for the Legend, where Ritchie took a ferry to One Island to visit Mt. Ember. Due to a dubbing error, it is referred to as Mt. Magma. currently resides on the island. Pokémon seen on and around One Island In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga In the , , , and all boarded the Seagallop to One Island. Green was travelling to reunite with her parents, who had relocated there. Just before the Seagallop docked, Green was attacked by an unseen force, which also trapped her parents in a black hole. Overcome by trauma following the incident, Green was taken to the Network Center to recover. Meanwhile, Red and Blue encountered Ultima, who took both of them to Two Island for a series of trials. Later, the Seagallop ferried Ultima back to One Island on her request. It picked up Green, who by then had recovered and was escaping from a mob, and took her and Ultima to Five Island where Red had been battling . The captain of the Seagallop recognized Green, as she used to take the ferry to One Island to capture on Mt. Ember. In other languages Knot Island |bordercolor= |fr=Les amis se réunissent ici |de=Freunde Treffen sich auf der Knoteninsel. |it=L'isola del collegamento! |es=Punto de encuentro para todos. |vi=Hòn đảo nối kết những vận mệnh }} Category:Sevii Islands Category:Islands de:Eiland Eins es:Isla Prima fr:Île 1 it:Primisola zh:聚缘之岛